The Nuclear Small Arms Project
thumbVorkommen: HiSec, LowSec bei Stufe 4 Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Projekt nuklearer Handwaffen Die Eskalation The Nuclear Small Arms Project kann aus dem Angel HiSec Komplex Angel Watch entstehen. Stufe 1 thumb|The Nuclear Small Arms Project 1Vorkommen: HiSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Beschreibung: Your instruments suddenly flash a string of emergency messages. A transport ship connected to this station is reporting a malfunction and provides its location. Man landet - ohne Beschleunigungstor - an der Ruine einer Minmatar Station. Welle 1 - autoaggro *4 Gistum Heavy Missile Batteries (Angel Heavy Missile Battery) ''- Trigger Wellen 2-5'' *1 Stasis Tower (Angel Stasis Tower) *1 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legionnaire/Primus) *2 Cruiser (Gistum Centurion/Phalanx) *1 Faction Frigate (Domination Ambusher/Raider) - nicht immer Wellen 2-5 ''- wenn man jeweils eine Missile Battery abschiesst'' Meldung: Attacking the Missile Battery triggers an alarm, more ships are incoming! *3-4 Cruiser (Gistum Centurion/Phalanx) *3-4 Destroyer (Gistior Defacer/Defiler/Seizer/Trasher) Die Domination Fregatte lässt Faction Beute und Tech2 Salvage fallen. Es besteht die Chance auf eine zweite Eskalationsstufe. Blitz: Meist reicht es, die Domination Frig abzuschiessen. Stufe 2 thumb|The Nuclear Small Arms Project 2Vorkommen: HiSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Beschreibung: All of a sudden your instruments flash a string of messages, a transport ship connected to this station is reporting a malfunction and gives this location ... '' Man landet - wieder ohne Beschleunigungstor - an einer kleinen Wolke. Anbei sind ein paar kleinen Asteroiden und eine aufgebrachte Mammoth. Zu Beginn sind keine Gegner anwesend. '''Popup:' The Broken Down Mammoth in the area seems to be submitting strange radio-waves. Perhaps if you interacted with it in some way ... Wenn man die Broken Down Mammoth beschiesst, erscheint eine Welle von Drohnen und Angel Schiffen, jedoch verschwindet diese recht schnell wieder. *2 Battlecruiser - Angel Drone Controller (Gistatis Primus/Tribuni) *5 Cruiser - Angel Repair Drone) (Elite Repair Drone) Meldung: A small group of Angel ships have warped into the area. Ship Computer: Distress signals can be detected being sent between the Drone Controllers. The Angel ships have left the area. Gegner - wenn man weiter die Broken Down Mammoth beschiesst Meldung: Angel Gang Leader: That's them! Attack! *5 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legionnaire/Paefectus/Primus/Tribuni) *2-3 Destroyer (Gistior Defacer/Defiler/Trasher) *1 Faction Frigate (Domination Hunter/Impaler/Raider/Seizer/Shatterer) Der Abschuss der Schiffe kann die nächste Eskalationsstufe auslösen. Die Domination Frigate lässt - wie üblich - entsprechende Beute und Tech2 Salvage fallen. Blitz: Meist reicht es, die Domination Frig abzuschiessen. Stufe 3 Vorkommen: HiSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Beschreibung: It looks like you were not the only one to pick up the distress call from that transport and luckily enough your instruments got a lock on the ship that warped out. After a few milliseconds of number crunching, your navigation computer comes up with this location as its most probable destination. '' Man landet - wieder ohne Beschleunigungstor - im Nirgendwo. Der Celestial Beacon ist mit ''Arek'Jaalan Site One: Antiquus beschriftet. Ca.thumb|The Nuclear Small Arms Project 3 200 km entfernt ist die Ruine eiern Minmatar Station - man kann vom Beacon aus hinwarpen. Gegner - über 200 km entfernt Meldung: The ship you have tracked can be seen inside this area. However it seems to be activating up its warp-drive .... *1 Battlecrusier - Angel Drone Controller (Gistatis Primus) ''- warpt nach wenigen Sekunden weg'' *6 Angel Sentry (Tower Sentry Angel II) *7-9 Cruiser (Gistum Braeker/Defeater) ''- tw. web'' *6-9 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Nomad/Ruffian) ''- Target Painter'' *1 Faction Destroyer (Domination Defacer/Haunter) Der Abschuss der Schiffe kann die nächste Eskalationsstufe auslösen. Der Domination Destroyer lässt auch hier entsprechende Beute und Tech2 Salvage fallen. Blitz: Meist reicht es, den Domination Destroyer abzuschiessen. Stufe 4 thumb|The Nuclear Small Arms Project 4Vorkommen: LowSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Beschreibung: Your calculations were a bit off, but luckily you managed to get another reading before the Angel ship warped out. '' Diese vierte Eskalationsstufe hat ebenfalls kein Beschleunigungstor, sie liegt im LowSec. '''Erste Welle' Meldung: As you enter the area, you notice an impressive facility of some sort looming in the horizon. '' *1 Secret Angel Facility - ''web (Reichweite 20km) - Trigger *6 Gistum Light Missile Batteries (Angel Light Missile Battery) *14-18 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Praefectus/Tribuni) *14 Destroyer (Gistior Defacer/Defiler/Haunter/Seizer/Shatterer/Trasher) Zweite Welle Meldung: More enemy ships have appeared! '' *4 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Tribunus) *3-4 Cruiser (Gistum Liquidator/Marauder) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Nomad/Ruffian) ''- Target Painter *3 Destroyer (Gistior Defacer/Defiler/Seizer/Shatterer) Wenn man die Secret Angel Facility abschiesst, erscheint sowohl im Local Chat als aus als Popup: It looks like you have managed to destroy a facility developing one of the hottest new commodities in the galactic underworld, the Nuclear Small Arms. As far as you know, none of these new weapons have hit the market yet, but from the look of this place, it is not long until common criminals will go nuclear. You can't help wondering what is wrong with the good old sawed off shotgun. Die Beute aus der Struktur kann hochwertige Deadspace Gistii A-Type Qualität haben (z.B. Gistii A-Type Small Shield Booster). Passend zum Namen dieser Eskalationsreihe findet man auch einige (zugegeben recht wertlose) Prototype Nuclear Small Arms. Blitz: Es reicht wenn man die Secret Angel Facility abschiesst. Da der eingehende Schaden doch recht gross ist, sollte man ein gut getanktes Schiff haben, den Container nach Abschuss bookmarken, rauswarpen und dann später abholen, wenn die Site verschwunden ist. Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:Angel Cartel Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:LowSec